Con los cinco sentidos
by Chveya
Summary: Pequeña recreación que escribí para el cumpleaños de una amiga explorando la relación de Sara y Grissom por medio de los sentidos: tacto, olfato, oído, vista y gusto.


**Con los cinco sentidos**

Las manos de Grissom, sí, sus manos. No se puede decir que su piel sea suave, pero importa poco cuando es él quien se decide. Las suele tener calientes, a temperatura ambiente, al contrario que ella. Las manos de Sara son dos témpanos de hielo que le acuchillan cada vez que es ella quien se decide. No lo ha dicho nunca, pero a él le gusta pensar que así se complementan.

Lo cierto es que lo echa de menos. Hace tiempo que no se ven a solas. No le agrada arañar segundos de su trabajo para coincidir ocasionalmente, pero últimamente se ha visto abocado a ello. Se siente como un estafador con remordimientos (si es que los estafadores pueden llegar a sentir algo similar). Sin embargo ella no parece anhelarlo tanto como él.

Hubo un tiempo en que eso era diferente. Lo hubo. Era ella quien rondaba por los pasillos arrancando excusas al aire. Es él quien está perdido ahora.

Ha decidido, muy a su pesar, volver a robarse unos segundos de trabajo para compartirlos con ella. Ha decidido utilizarlos para pedirle una cita. Lo ha sopesado mucho y ha concluido que no se va a tratar de una cita en sí, sino de un encuentro fuera del lugar de trabajo. Lo necesita. Necesita hablar con ella lejos de allí.

La ha tomado por el brazo, a la altura del codo, justo por debajo de donde termina la manga de su camisa, y la ha apartado ligeramente del flujo de gente que transita el pasillo. Su piel no es suave, pero sus manos son cálidas. Sara no ha necesitado más para saber quién la demandaba. El olor… Con todo, el olor también le ha delatado.

Sara no se ha molestado en volverse hasta que él ha decidido que estaban lo suficientemente apartados como para mantener una fugaz conversación en privado. Al hacerlo, le ha recibido con una marcada sonrisa, lo suficientemente ambigua como para que Grissom se quede en blanco.

Ella se ha cruzado de brazos a la espera de que él arranque a hablar… Lo cual no ha ocurrido nunca. Sara ha esperado más de lo cortés y finalmente ha tendido una de sus manos hacia las de él, en un gesto de despedida.

Grissom ha sentido cinco punzadas gélidas, una por cada dedo de la mano de Sara, hundiéndose entre las suyas. Las ha sentido penetrar y escapar, pero quizá era el estímulo que necesitaba para volver, y, en el último momento, ha asido con fuerza los dedos que se daban a la fuga.

Sara ha reparado en su mano retenida por una ola de calor tirando de su brazo y, por ende, de su cuerpo, obligándola a volverse de nuevo hacia su supervisor.

-Demasiado tarde –no obstante, ha musitado.

Sus manos han dejado de ejercer presión alguna y Sara se ha difuminado por el pasillo, lejos.

* * *

El olor de Grissom… Con todo, su olor también le ha delatado. Él y Cath dicen que llevar perfumes interfiere en su trabajo. No atienden a ningún tipo de paranoia sobre lo desestabilizadora que pueda llegar a ser una fragancia en el entorno laboral, reclamando a su paso la atención para la persona que la lleve. No es eso. Ellos atienden a la máxima de los sabuesos: Guiarse por su olfato.

Sara también se guía por su olfato. Sabe, de cualquier forma, que Catherine huele a su gel de ducha preferido y mínimamente perfumado; que Nick desprende a su paso un genuino aroma a loción de afeitado y que Warrick es víctima de uno de esos desodorantes anunciados con rimbombancia por los medios, uno de esos que van provocando el… _efecto Warrick_.

Ella, a sí misma, no se huele. Se acostumbró, tiempo atrás, a un perfume y, a efectos de su olfato, lo mismo le da llevarlo que no. Sólo, si cambia, nota la diferencia. Pero no es algo que haga muy a menudo… por su trabajo.

Sara acaba de notar como una mano cálida le ha tomado por el brazo, a la altura del codo. No ha necesitado volverse para saber de quién se trataba, su olor le ha delatado y una extraña sonrisa se ha instalado en el rostro de la chica. Ella ha esperado escuchar algo de los labios del otro, pero, ni cuando se han parado frente a frente, Grissom ha sido capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Los oídos de él han sido los únicos en recibir nueva información.

Ha sido ella la única en hablar para poner fin, quizás, a una temporada de persecuciones mínimas por parte de él. Persecuciones que no le resultan molestas, pero que considera que llegan a destiempo. Está desencantada y poco de lo que pueda decir –o no decir- su supervisor, la hará cambiar de opinión. Se ha alejado por el pasillo, entrando en el laboratorio de ADN.

Greg sí que huele. La suya es una de esas lociones juveniles con aires deportistas y ciertas reminiscencias a mar. Pero Greg no está en su puesto habitual. Sara aprecia la falta del aroma a salitre y, sin embargo, percibe otra presencia. Parece que no está sola. Grissom la ha seguido.

Su olor le ha vuelto a delatar.

* * *

Los oídos de Grissom, ellos han sido los únicos en recibir nueva información. La voz de Sara está lejos de ser dulce y menos cuando la vuelve áspera, seca y cortante adrede. Apenas le ha susurrado, pero sus palabras se le han clavado como dagas, rasgándole los oídos y quebrando su corazón. Le han obligado a actuar.

Sara aguardó mucho tiempo unas palabras que él nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar. Anheló escucharlas de su boca, manando de sus cuerdas vocales en impulsos de aire con forma, fondo y sentido. Ahora ya resultaba tarde y, pese a todo, tampoco habían brotado.

Parada ante él otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión casi acorralada en el espacio cerrado del laboratorio de ADN, le ha sorprendido la insistencia de Grissom. Vuelve a aguardar por él, pero una vez más parece que le cuesta arrancar y sus oídos no captan más que los rumores que trae el sonido ambiente.

Máquinas procesando y un siseo incesante en los pasillos. Pisadas, tacones, la campanilla de un microondas y algún móvil cuyo dueño se olvidó de poner en modo de silencio. El teléfono de un despacho (probablemente el de Grissom) y unas estruendosas carcajadas. Sus ojos, no obstante, parecen declamar más de lo que ninguna de las palabras, que jamás escaparan de su boca, diría.

Grissom tiene un verdadero nudo en la garganta. Demasiados pensamientos luchando por ser expuestos a la vez y un miedo terrible a no saber escoger las expresiones adecuadas en el orden correcto. Pero ha de hacerlo. Traga saliva, respira hondo y coge carrerilla para desembuchar… cuando Sanders se persona en el laboratorio.

Su saludo a modo de golpe suave y seco sobre la espalda del supervisor, descoloca por completo a Grissom, atragantándole, desviando parte de aquella saliva hacia las vías respiratorias, haciéndole toser. Le falta el aire, pero no la ayuda. Sara no ha dudado en socorrerle, obligándole a incorporarse, serenarse e intentar respirar normalmente.

Greg se ha disculpado por su aparente falta de tacto y Sara le ha pedido que, por favor, les deje a solas un momento. Así lo ha hecho, marchándose por donde había vuelto.

Sus oídos han atendido a la breve conversación entre los subordinados, confirmando la esperanza de escuchar a Sara accediendo a hablar con él.

* * *

Los ojos de Grissom han declamado más de lo que ninguna de las palabras jamás diría. Grissom tiene los ojos de un absorbente azul profundo, quizá demasiado oscuros para llamar la atención a primera vista, pero terriblemente embaucadores si se posan directamente sobre ti.

Sara lo sabe de sobra y le gustaría decir que es inmune, pero cae en la trampa cada vez. Hasta hace un momento rezumaba orgullo por haber hecho de tripas corazón para dejarle colgado en medio del pasillo. Ahora se sorprende a sí misma maldiciendo a Greg por haber vuelto y pidiéndole que les deje a solas. Pero se ha propuesto volver a hacerse con las riendas de la situación.

Grissom se ha recuperado de su inesperado atragantamiento y ha decidido hablar, ahora que le han concedido esa segunda oportunidad, o callar para siempre. Ha recolocado en orden sus ideas y ha enfrentado de nuevo los ojos de Sara. No podía tener una mirada franca como la de Nick, inquieta como la del propio Greg o curiosa como la de Warrick. No, la de Sara tenía que ser hirientemente intensa. Grissom ha vuelto a quedarse en blanco.

Su lengua se ha asomado tímidamente entre los labios para humedecerlos, tratando de hacer tiempo, y el gesto ha provocado un acto reflejo de espejo sobre Sara, quien ha repetido la misma acción. Las dos miradas se han desviado sucesivamente.

Las dudas de Grissom han hecho que Sara se sienta al mando de nuevo. La reacción de Sara ha permitido a Grissom liberarse de un poco de presión. Pero sus victorias han sido momentáneas, pues, al encararse de nuevo, los dos se han vuelto a perder.

Sus ojos la han atrapado otra vez.

* * *

La lengua de Grissom ha asomado tímidamente entre los labios para humedecerlos y la de Sara ha actuado igual. Él no lleva crema de labios, pese a tenerlos no del todo bien hidratados, pero ella sí. La lengua le ha devuelto a Sara el ligero sabor frutal de su barra de labios.

Al reencontrarse con los ojos de su supervisor, aún con ese regusto en su boca, una idea, descabellada ahora, no seguramente tiempo atrás, le ha asaltado. Ha querido sacudir la cabeza para liberarse de ella, pero el influjo de la mirada contraria se lo ha impedido.

La misma idea ha rondado la cabeza de Grissom, quien se ha apurado por relegarla tras toda la pila de pensamientos aún no expuestos y con preferencia. No obstante, se siente la boca pastosa en exceso y tiene la humillante sensación de que su tiempo para la teoría se le ha esfumado en indecisiones. Quizá sea hora de replantearse esas mismas preferencias, saltándose la teoría por abrumadora falta de tiempo, para pasar directamente a la práctica de las acciones irreparables pero insultantemente claras.

Sara juraría que tiene a Grissom más cerca que nunca y, en un instante, su horizonte ha sido todo ojos; se ha vuelto sorda al mundo; le ha parecido que el olor del hombre inundaba el cuarto; se ha dejado acariciar la mejilla ladeando la cabeza hacia la mano tibia y ha podido saborear esos labios, los de Grissom.

-¿Sigue siendo tarde? –ha susurrado él, encontrándose con la lengua de ella entre la suya como respuesta, degustándola; deleitándose en el sádico frío de su caricia; inhalando las esencias de su perfume; escuchando su respiración suavemente acelerada y viendo sus ojos cerrarse de placer.

Se han separado y Sara ha vuelto ya al trabajo. Greg ha entrado de nuevo a su pequeño recinto acotado. No tiene idea de lo que allí acaba de ocurrir y lo cierto es que lo único que verdaderamente le importa, en ese momento, es hacerle ver a Grissom que debería quitarse de ahí en medio, para dejarle desarrollar sus labores. Con delicadeza, eso sí, pues no quiere atragantarle de nuevo. Finalmente el supervisor se ha dado por aludido y ha abandonado el laboratorio de ADN serpenteando por los pasillos.

Su lengua guarda ahora un ligero sabor afrutado y él se ha hecho la promesa de no perderlo nunca.

* * *

Nota: Escrito en julio de 2004 


End file.
